


You are perfect

by Littlemoonandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feminine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonandstars/pseuds/Littlemoonandstars
Summary: Connor is sad, but Markus is there to protect him.





	You are perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit is a awesome game, man, i love this game! So i make a fic of my OTP. Marcon or RK1000, i love this ship so much!  
> Connor is my baby, he is so cute <3

Connor was very sad, from the moment he had left the street this morning. Markus had gone out to solve some problems with Jericho's people and he did not know what time he was coming back.  
Connor thought and felt some tears fall from his eyes.

-(I'm a... freak, yes, I must be ridiculous!)  
When the policeman had gone out to do some shopping, he was barred by some humans on the street, they said bad things to him, things like: "Androids are a freak", "monster", "where ever did see a so feminine man?".  
Luckily, Kara was there to help him, she was very brave and defended him. Connor thanked her very much for saving him. What would have happened if she had not been there? Would humans have turned it off? Would they beat him to death? There were so many questions, glad that Kara was there.  
But the words they said...  ** _"where have you ever seen such a feminine man?"_**   That was deep. Connor was a feminine man, he liked it, but their words hurt him.  
-Connor? What happened? Why are you crying? - He heard Markus's voice, which quickly ran to him and hugged him.  
-N-Nothing...  
-How "nothing"? Please tell me... You know I do not like to see you like this.  
-The humans... when I left this morning, some people barred me and said I'm a freak and a very feminine man, Kara was there and she defended me.  
Markus was surprised, he felt angry, he could not believe it. How dare you say that to his Connor!?  
-M-Markus... I'm a freak, right? I know... sorry-  
-No! You are nothing of what they said! They're wrong, Connor, you're not a freak. You're beautiful, perfect, I'm so lucky to have you. I love you very much, it will not happen any more, I'll always be on your side to protect you.  
-Markus...  
He was interrupted by an affectionate, passionate kiss from the taller man. The sadness quickly passed, Connor felt so safe when he was with Markus.  
-I love you, Markus. But I'm so feminine, i-  
-Shhh. I told you that you're beautiful, so feminine and perfect, Connor, I'm the luckiest android in the world to have you. - Connor blushed at his lover's words. He smiled and hugged Markus harder.  
-I love you very much, Markus!  
Connor knew he had nothing to worry about now, he have Markus who would protect him.


End file.
